1. Field
The following description relates to a proximity sensor and a proximity sensing method using an event-based vision sensor, and more particularly, to a proximity sensor and a proximity sensing method which identify a position in which an output light is reflected from an object by the event-based vision sensor and measure a distance between the object and the proximity sensor using the identified position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proximity sensor outputs an output light for a predetermined time and determines proximity of an object using a sum total of reflected light reflected from the object.
Conventional proximity sensors are sensitive to environmental changes and subject to noise. For example, when the sum total of reflected light is increased due to a reflected light related to light output by other light sources, such as the sun or a fluorescent lamp, accuracy of determining the proximity may be reduced.
In addition, since the conventional proximity sensors use the sum total of reflected light, a distance between the object and the proximity sensor may not be measured.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a proximity sensor capable of accurately measuring the distance to the object even when noise is present.